Friend Indeed
by xthefirestillburns
Summary: After being tended to after LAX's attack by Christy Hemme, Petey Williams decides to return her a favor.
1. Chapter 1

Petey Williams was backstage talking to Sonjay Dutt in a segment on TNA Impact when Christy Hemme stormed pass the two.

'' So you can't say excuse me?'' Petey hollered.

'' I think you should see what's wrong with her.'' Sonjay said as he stayed in character.

'' What for?'' Petey said forgetting about the segment. '' You saw how she stormed pass me, and why can't you do it?''

'' Because the guru thinks it is your job to do so.''

'' What?'' Petey said puzzled.

Sonjay just winked with a smirk and skipped off hitting his tambourine. Petey shook his head and the segment was over.

'' Whatever. '' He said to himself. Petey then thought about how Christy cared fr him after LAX's attack. _I have to ._ Petey thought to himself.

Petey went around the arena looking for Christy until he saw her outside with her back against the wall and head in her hands.

'' Christy?'' Petey said as he walked towards her.

Christy looked up. '' If you came out here for an apology then I am sorry.''

'' Exact opposite. I wanted to see if you wre ok.'' He said caringly.

'' Not really. '' She said wiping her tears.

'' And why is that?'' Petey asked sitting next to her.

'' Because of this.'' Christy said showing a big bruise on her arm.

'' How' d you get that? '' Patey asked concerned.

'' Lance. '' She said sniffling.

'' Wait did you say Lance did this to you?! ''

'' yes.''

'' Why? How?''

'' He told me that if I stepped out of line one more time he was going to break up with me. So then I told him off and he grabbed my arm and threw me against the wall.''

'' That's all you have to say, now where is he?''

'' Inside getting ready for his match tonight.''

'' Well there's going to be a few changes tonight.'' Ptey said furiously.''

'' Come on Christy we have to go talk to Jim.'' Petey said.

Christy did what she was told and followed Petey.

When the two got to Jim's office Jim was waiting for them.

'' I knew it. I knew someone was going to ruin my peace and quiet. Now what do you two want?''

'' I want you to change Lance's tag team match into a one on one against me.'' Petey demanded.

'' Sorry Petey, no can do this match is final. Tell you what, how 'bout I make onr for you two next we-

'' Come on Christy.'' Petey said taking her hand. The two left Jim's office.

What will happen next? Will Petey take matters into his own hands or will he come to his senses and take Jim's offer? Find out next time.

R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

The two left Jim's office and went to the men's locker room.

'' Stay out here.'' Petey said.

Christy nodded.

Petey wet in.

'' Lance? Lance, where the hell are you?!'' Petey shouted as walked by the lockers.

In The Hall

'' What are you doing here? I thought I told you to go back to the hotel.'' Lance said.'' And why are you gaurding the door?''

'' What are you talking about?'' Christy said.

Lance became frustrated and pushed Christy out of the way.

'' Petey!'' She screamed as she layed on the floor.

Petey heard her and turned around only to be clubbed in the back by Lance and Jimmy Rave.

Out in the hall Josh Hart(Chris Sabin) and Alec shelly walked pass Christy.

'' Please you have to help him!'' Christy said.

'' Who Lance? Forget it.'' Josh said.

'' No Petey.''

'' Well why didn't you say so.'' Alec said and ran into the locker room as Josh followed.

Alec and Josh ran in time when Petey was beaten up badly. The two men took control and slammed Jimmy and Lance's faces into the lockers nad benches.

'' You ok, Petey?'' Josh asked.

'' Yeah, but they got me in the back.'' He replied.

'' This ain't over Williams.'' Lance said holding his mouth and leaving the locker room.

'' Thanks guys.'' Petey said holding his back.

'' You should really thank Christy, she told us to come.'' Alec said.

Christy ran in the room.

'' Are you ok?'' She asked running into his arms.

'' Yeah.'' Petey said holding his back with his other hand.

'' Thank you guys so much.'' Christy said breaking away from Petey.

'' Don't mention it.'' Josh said.

'' Hey, how about we go out for drinks?'' Alec said.

'' Count us in.'' Jay Lethal and Sonjay said walking in.

'' Me too.'' Gail said joining in.

'' Petey?'' Christy said smiling.

'' Why not?'' Petey said.

'' Alright! Alec said. Let's meet at the bar at 9:00 p.m.''

'' Sounds cool with me.'' Josh said.'' Everyone?''

''Yeah.'' The other five said.

The wrestlers went back to their hotel rooms and got ready for a night out on the town.

Petey's Room

Petey took a shower and put on a white short sleeve muscle shirt with a pair of jeans and black shoes. Petey was done getting dressed and left for the club.

Petey went into the cluband looked around for the others.

'' Petey, we're over here.'' Alec hollered wavind his hand.

Petey saw them and walked over to the table.

'' What's up?'' Petey said.

'' Nothing much, just drinking and waiting for you.'' Josh said.

'' Aw shut up.'' Petey said playfully.

'' Ah!Women alert! Women alert!'' A.J. said and left the table.

Everyone laughed.

'' Hey how about we all go dance?'' Sonjay said.

'' Yeah!'' Everyone said.

'' Petey?'' Christy asked.

'' Sure.'' Petey said and took Christy's hand.

The two went out into the crowd and danced to a middle beat.

'' I didn't know you could dance.'' Christy said smiling.

'' Well yeah.'' Petey said.'' So are you ok?''

'' Yeah, but he pushed me and my arm still hurts.''

'' Don't worry I'll handle it somehow some way.''

'' Thank you.'' She said and rested her head on his shoulder.

'' You're welcome.'' He said and closed his eyes as the two swayed to the music.

After the song eneded the two broke apart from their embrace.

'' It was nicing dancing with you.'' Petey said.

'' You too.'' Christy said.

'' Petey, Christy, we going back to the hotel, you coming?'' A.J. hollered.

'' You ready to go?'' Petey asked Christy.

'' Yeah.''

'' We're coming.'' He hollered back.'' Let's go.'' Petey said to Christy.

The wrestlers got back to the hotel and went to their rooms except Christy and Petey, they stayed in the lobby.

'' So do you have somewhere to go or are you going back to your hotel room with Lance?''

'' It was nice of you to ask and yes I do have somewhere to sleep, actually in Gail's room.

'' well that was very nice of Gail.''

'' Yeah it was.''

'' Well I guess we should go upstairs.'' Petey said.

'' Yeah we should.''

The two got on the elevator and talked more.

That's a wrap! I hope you liked it guys. Leave some reviews if you can.


	3. Chapter 3

The teo went on the elevatot and talked more.

'' Hey Christy, I was wondering di you want to hang out tomorrow night, if you weren't doing anything?'' Petey asked.

'' I'd like that, Petey.''

'' Cool. Then I'll tell you more about it on the phone tomorrow.''

'' Okay.'' Christy said as she was walked towards the elevator.

The two got off.

'' Bye Petey.'' Christy said smiling.

'' Bye Christy.'' He said and went to his room.

Christy went to her and Gail's room and thought how nice it would be to hang out with Petey.

'' Where were you?'' Gail asked.

'' Talking to Petey.'' She replied.

'' He's a really nice guy isn't he?''

'' Yeah he is.'' Christy said taking off her clothes. '' Well goodnight, Gail.

The Next Day

Christy woke up and tok early and ook a morning jog. Christy jogged up and down the park by the hotel until se baecame and tired and took a seat on the bench. Christy was taking a rest and was talked to by a familiar voice.

'' I didn't know you come out this early in the morning. '' Petey said.

'' yeah. I always do.'' She relied smiling. '' What about you?''

'' Sometimes mosty I'll work out in the gym.'' Petey said taking a seat next to her.

''Oh. ''

'' So are we still on?'' Petey asked.

'' Yeah unless there's a problem that I should know about.''

'' No not at all. ''

'' Okay.'' Christy said standig up to her feet.

'' You want to grab a cup of coffee or something?'' Petey sked.

'' Sure. When?''

'' How 'bout now?'

'' Okay. ''

The two left from the park and went to the local coffee shop.

Christy tok a deep breath as they sat at their table.

'' What's wrong?'' Petey asked

'' Nothing.''

'' Come on, Christy.''

'' You really wanna know?''

'' Well yeah.''

She sighed again. '' I keep thinking about the other night.''

'' Christy, Lance isn't going to do anything as long as you're with us, okay.''

'' Okay. And Petey?''

'' yeah?''

'' Thank you. ''

'' No problem.''

Christy looked down at her watch.

'' Oh shoot, I'm suppossed to be having having breakfast with Gail after my jog. I have to go. I'll see you later and it was nice having coffee with you. I can't wait 'til tonight.'' She said rushing out the door.

'' Me either.'' Ptey said smiling.

Christy went back to the hotel and changed as Gail wauted at the resturaunt. Christy finally left the hotel.

Fifteen Minutes Later

Christy finally arrived.

'' I was wondering if you wre coming or not. '' Gail said.

'' Sorry. Me and Petey went out for coffee. Hey Val.''

'' Hey.'' She said smiling.

'' Oh I see.'' Gail said with a smirk.

What?'' Chrusty asked as she saw both her friends with little smirkson their faces.

'' Nothing.'' Val said turning away.

'' Uh- huh.'' Christy said.

The waiter came over.

'' Hello what will you be having miss?''

'' Strawberry frenchtoast and a glass of orange juice, please.''

'' Okay. Your food will be back shortly. '' The waiter said and walked away.

'' So how did you two meet up?'' Val asked.

'' Petey saw me and asked me out for coffee after a small conversation in the park.''

'' You two are really getting close, arent you?'' Gail asked.

'' Yeah, but not romanticaly, though.'' Christy replied.

'' Well if you do, then Petey would be great boyfriend.'' Gail said.

'' Thanks, but no thanks. Me and Petey are two people who are just really getting to know eachother.''

'' Here you go.'' The waiter said coming back.

'' Thank you.'' Christy said.

'' You're welcome.''

Christy, Gail, and Val continued to talk and eat until it became a little later in the morning.

That Night

'' Hey Christy, it's Petey.''

'' Hey. ''

'' Hi. I'll be over at 8:00 p.m. to pick you up so be ready at 7:45 p.m., okay.''

'' Okay.''

''Well I'll see you later.''

'' Bye Petey.''

'' Bye.''

Christy got ready for tonight by washing the black hair streaks out of hair which she thought looked trashy and Lance thought looked sexy. She also put on some make up na d curled her hair. After finishing her hair and face she put on a gold dress that had sphagetti straps. She then put on her gold heels. Fifteen minutes later she heard a knock at the door.

Christy grabbed her purse and answered the door.

'' Hello. '' Petey said.

'' Hi.'' She said smiling.

Petey took a good look at her.

'' Wow! You look great.''

'' Thank you.'' Christy said blushing.

'' You're welcome, but there's smething missing though.''

'' Oh?''

'' Yeah. Here turn around.''

'' Okay.'' Christy said unsurely.

'' And close your eyes.

Petey pulled a box out of his pocket. Petey then opened it and put the object that was inside around her neck. Christy felt something cold and felt the object drop gently down on her neck.

'' Open then. '' Petey whispered.

Christy opened her eyes and looked down at her neck.

'' Oh Petey! She said as she turned around giving Petey a hug.

'' Your welcome.''

'' Petey?''

What?''

'' I can't accept this.

'' Why?'' Petey asked.

'' Because I just I can't, this must've cost a fortune.''

'' Anything for you.''

'' I still can't keep this.'

'' Yes you can.''

'' Petey.'' Christy said again.

Petey gave her a look.

'' Okay.'' She said retalliating.

'' Good, now let's get out of here.'' Petey said smiling.

Petey and Christy got the the resturaunt.

'' Oh my gosh, I love this place!'' Christy said.

'' Me too.''

'' Especially the dance floor.'' Petey said as the two entered the eatery.

'' I love sitting by the dance floor.'' Christy said.

'' Me to.'' Petey said.

'' Hello and what will you two eating tonight?'' The waitress asked.

'' A glass of wine and a steak and a potatoe.'' Petey said.

''And you miss?''

'' A glass of white wine and your grilled chicken and vegetables, please.''

'' Okay and I will be back shortly with your food.'' She said and walked away.

Petey stared at Christy.

'' What are you staring at?''

'' You.''

'' Me, and why is that?''

'' Because you're the most beautiful womwn I've ever seen.''

Christy blushed. '' Thank you, Petey.'' She said as she smiled at him. Christy's smile immidietaly turned into shock.

Why is Christy shocked? Could it be Lance? Find out next.


	4. Chapter 4

Chrisy's smile immidietaly turned into shock when she saw Lance's face. petey turned around and saw him. Petey turned back to Christy.

'' Don't even worry about him.'' Petey said.

Christy nodded. Lance then walked by their table. Christy looked down.

'' Aw how sweet. Petey picking up the pieces.'' Lance said.

'' Lance, just go to your table and leave us alone.'' Petey said.

'' Or what Petey, you gonna call your goons to ambush me again?''

'' You heard me.''

'' Yeah I heard you, but I'm still standing here.''

'' Please Lance, just go.'' Christy said.

'' You know what? I will go just as soon as you join me.''

'' What?'' Christy asked.

'' You heard me and if you don't come I'll make your life a living hell.''

'' Bullshit!'' Petey said as he stood to his feet as he had an audience staring at him.

The owner came over.

'' Sir, I'm going to have to ask that you and your friends leave.''

'' Yeah, come on Petey.'' Lance said.

'' Comeon Christy.'' Petey said and took her hand.

'' Wait for me!'' Lance hollered.

Petey and Christy got to the car.

'' You still didn't take up my offer, Christy.'' Lance said.

'' Get in the car, Christy.'' Petey said.

Christy was about to get into the car but Lance grabbed her by her arm.

'' You still didn't take up my offer!'' He sneered.

'' Petey!'' Christy called.

Petey looked over and saw Lance holding her arm.

'' Petey!'' She repeated.

Petey got out of the car and pummeled Lance in his back in order for Lance to let Christy go. Lance lost balance and did so. Lance then regained stamina and picked up Petey with both hands and threw him on top of the glass windshield. Petey laid there limp and passed out.

'' Petey.'' Christy said as tears formed in her eyes.

'' Let's go.'' Lance said and pulled Christy by her arm.

'' No!'' Christy said as she tried to break free from his powerful hold on her.

Lance lost his patience and covered Christy's mouth and held her by her waist with his other hand as her feet squirmed. lance then walked to his car and put Christ i the backseat.

'' No!'' Christy screamed crying.

''Shut the hell up!.'' Lance said and drove off the parking lot.

Petey still laid on the windshield after thirty minutes. Luckily he was going to be saved any minute now.

'' Man I can't wait to eat!'' A.J. said as him and the other men stepped out of the car.

'' Me too. I'm starving.'' Jay said.

The men continued walking to the resturaunt.

'' Oh no.'' Josh said.

'' What?'' Sonjay said looking around.

'' Look.'' Josh said.

'' Aw shit.'' Alec said as he looked at an almost lifeless Petey.

'' You know who did this right?'' Sonjay said.

'' Lance.'' They all said in unison.

'' Someone call a police and an ambulance.'' Josh said.

'' Wait, how we gon' call a police an' they ain't got no proof?'' A.J. said.

'' We still need one.'' Alec said.

'' Oh. Well I'll call him.'' A.J. said.

Sonjay walked over to Petey.

'' Petey.'' He said. '' Petey you gotta wake up so we can kick that asshole's ass, okay?'' sonjay said but there was no response. Sonjay sighed. '' This is so messed up.''

Ten Minutes Later

The ambulance and police came.

'' Stand back sir while we check up on this fellow.'' The police said.

Sonjay stood back.

The ambulance did everything they needed to do while the police aske dthe men questions.

'' Gentleman, do you have any idea on who could've done this?'' The policeman asked.

'' We do, but we're not sure.'' Alec replied.

After twenty minutes, Christy and Lance finally arrived at the hotel. Lance parked the car and turned around to face Christy.

'' If you scream or say one thng while we're in there, I promise I'll kill you.''

'' Is that so?'' Christy said unafraid.

'' Yeah.'' Lance said as he pulled a knife to Christy's neck. Christy sat in silence scared for her life. Lance jst laughed and got out of the car. Lance opened the door and once again pulled Christy by her arm.

So sad for Petey and Christy. What will happen to them both?

Remember review me!


	5. Chapter 5

Lance opened Christy's door and once again pulled her by her arm. Christy slowed down.

'' Pick up your damn pace!'' Lance said.

Christy rolled her eyes and did so.

The two finally got to the hotel and into the lobby. Thjey then went to the front desk.

'' Yes I would like to switch rooms please.'' Lance said.

'' Okay, and what is your name?'' The receptionist asked.

'' Garette Chambers.''

'' What?'' Christy mouthed.

'' Okay and what room number were you in?''

'' 322.'' Lance said.

The receptionist looked into the computer.

'' I'm sorry sir, but the name under your other room is Lance Hoyt.''

'' That was under my friend's name I'm so sorry for the misunderstanding.''

'' No, problem sir, I'll just check you out of the room and change your name and you're free to go to your new room, okay.''

'' Okay.''

The receptionist turned her back and got the key. As she was getting the key Lance grabbed Christy by her neck.

'' I'm warning you.'' He said under his breath and let her go. The receptionist turned back around.

'' Here's your key and sorry about the problem.''

'' Forget about it. It's all cool.'' Lance said. Lance pulled out his cell phone. '' Jimmy, I got us a new room, while you're here get our things out the other room. Alright, bye.''

Lance and Christy went to the room.

'' Didn't I tell you to keep your fucking mouth shut!'' Lance growled. Christy just looked at him. '' Didn't I?!'' Lance asked again. Someone then knocked on the door.

'' You're saved for now.'' He said and answered the door. '' Did you get all my stuff?'' Lance asked.

'' Yeah.'' Jimmy replied. '' What are you doing back?'' He asked referring to Christy/

'' I saw the dumb bitch with Petey and snatched her ass!'' Lance said answering for Christy.

'' Who are you calling a bitch?'' Christy asked not thinking about the consequences.

Lance put his head in is hand as he closed his eyes. Out of nowhere he slapped Christy across the face. Christy collapsed to the floor.

'' Hey what was that for, bro?'' Jimmy asked.

'' Stupid slut keeps runnining her mouth.'' Lance replied.

'' Still, dude.'' Jimmy said as he helped Christy to her feet.

'' What the hell's your problem?'' Lance asked Jimmy.

'' Nothing.''

'' So why do you keep taking up for that whore?''

'' Don't cal her that. Look I'm going to bed.''

'' Good, maybe you'll get your head back on straight.''

'' Jimmy just ignored him and went to bed.

'' As for you, it's time to got to bed too.''

'' Where at? There's nowhere else to sleep.'' Christy said.

'' Oh yes there is,'' Lance said pointing to the bed. '' With me.''

Christy's eyes widened.

'' Come on.'' Lance said and took her by her hand.

At the Hospital

'' Ugh!'' Petey grunted as he woke up holding his back. Petey sat up. '' Where am I?'' Petey said to himself.

Petey loked around then thought how he got here. Petey thought and thought until it all came back to him, even the part about Lance taking Christy.

'' Christy.'' Petey said as he ran his fingers through his hair. '' No!'' Petey said sadly. '' No!'' Petey said as he began to cry.

Petey bent over the bed and pulled out his cell phone out of his pants. Petey dialed Christy's number then waiting to press the send button. Petey ended the phone call. Petey thought about what would hapen if he called her so he just stayed away. A knock then came to Petey's door.

'' Come in.'' He said. Petey's doctor came in.

'' Hello, Petey.''

'' Hi.''

'' I see you're awake.''

'' Yeah I am.''

'' So how are you feeling?''

'' My back is killing me.''

'' Well that's not a problem. I'm going to give you a prescription and then you'll be free to go first thing tomorrow.''

'' Okay.'' Petey said.

The doctor left the room.

Lance's Room

Christy layed in bed stiff as a board not wanting any contact with Lance as she held her breath. As she held her breath Lance put his big arm over her. Christy gasped.

_Petey, please save me_. She thought.

A tear fell down her cheek. throughout the night Christy thought about tomorrow until she finally fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The Next Day

Lance woke up and kissed Christy's cheek. Christy immidietaly jumped up and felt the side of her face and wiped it. Lance just lauged and put on his shirt.

'' Hurry Petey.'' She said quietly to herself.

Lance went to the drawer and got an outfit out for Christy.

'' You left these when you got your other things.'' He said giving them to her.

'' What am I supposed to do with them?'' Christy asked.

'' Put the on cause we're going to breakfast.''

'' I'm really not in the mood. I'll just wear them around the room.''

'' What did I just say?''

'' I'm not in the mood, Lance.'' She repeated. Lance grabbed the back of Christy's hair and put her face close to his.

'' You will do what I say.'' He said and let Christy's hair go. Christy's head collapsed on the headboard.

'' Oh clumsy, you.'' Lance said. Christy just looked at him holding the back of her head. '' Now hurry up!''

Christy grabbed her clothes and ran to the bathroom.

'' What was that about?'' Jimmy asked as he sat on the bed.

'' Nothing just be ready by the time she comes out.''

At The Hospital

Petey sighed after straining and trying to sit up in bed. Someone then knocked on the door.

'' Come in.'' Petey said.

'' Hello Petey. I just came by to give you your release papers.''

'' Okay.''

'' And you're free to go.''

'' Thank you doctor.''

'' Your welcome.'' He said and left the room. Petey got dressed and called for A.J. to come pick him.

Twenty Minutes Later

Petey sat out front and there was A.J. to come pick him up.

'' Hey man.'' A.J said.

'' What's up?'' Petey asked.

'' Nothing, I should be asking you the same thing.''

'' I'm ok.''

'' You sure?''

'' What do you mean?''

'' You know.. about Christy.''

'' Oh. Well then I'm not.''

'' Sorry I asked.''

'' Don't be. I just have to make sure I save her and how did you know about her?''

'' Gail told me you and Christy were going out last night, plus we were at the same place and sort of the right time.''

Petey sighed. '' Yep.''

'' You know he changed roos or hotels, right?''

'' How do you know that?''

'' Because it would be too easy to find her if he stayed in the same room, plus it's 500 rooms you'd have to go through to get her.

'' Now that you said that I know I won't be able to find her.''

'' I wasn't tryin' to crush your spirit, I was just tellin' the truth.''

'' Well if I do have to go through 500 rooms or go to every hotel in this country I'll find her.''

'' But not alone.''

'' Huh?''

'' You're not goin' to be alone cause we'll help you.''

'' You will?''

'' Yeah, I mean she's your friend so she's our friend too and all friends stick together.''

Petey smiled. '' That's the best thing I heard all day.''

'' Good. We'll start plannin' it out, okay.''

'' Okay.''

'' Now les' go.''

'' Alright.''

At The Resturaunt

'' What are you going to have?'' Lance asked Christy.

'' Um..

'' A bowl of fruit will do.'' Lance said answering for her.

'' But Lance-

'' Case closed you're eating it!'' Jimmy just watched the two.

A waitress came over.

'' Hey folks, what are you eating this bright and early morning?''

'' A stack of pancakes and a orange juice.'' Jimmy said.

'' An omelet with a coke.'' Lance said.

'' And you, miss?'' The waitress asked referring to Christy.

'' A bowl of fruit and water.'' Christy said quietly.

'' Okay. I will be back in a little while.''

Christy sighed. _Where are you when I need you?_. She thought.

'' Cheer up, it's just that I want my girl to have a nice body, that's all.''

_Yeah right_. She thought. _He probaly wants me to starve and suffer a long, painful death_. '' I understand.'' She said quietly with her head down.

'' Thought you would.''

The three ate their breakfast and left to go back to the hotel to make Christy's life a living hell even more, well Lance anyway.

That Night( Petey's Room)

'' So what are we going to do?'' Josh asked.

'' We're going to go search room to room and ask everyone who's seen her until we do find her.'' Petey said.

'' Why can't we just go to the front desk?'' Alec asked.

'' We could, but they wouldn't be able to give us his room number.'' A.J. said.

'' Oh.'' Alec said.

'' I guess thast's the plan.'' Jay said.

'' Well we better start.'' Sonjay said.

Lance's Room

'' Lance I'm going out to pick up chicks, you coming?'' Jimmy asked.

'' Nah. I got my girl right here.'' Lance said as he put his arm around Christy. Christy felt dick to her stomach and almost threw up.

'' Okay. See you later.'' Jimmy then left.

'' Come on babe, I'm in the mood for some lovin'.'' Lance said.

'' Sorry Lance, not right now.'' She said and got up. Lance became angry and stood up and slapped her face. Christy held her face.

'' I'm can't take it anymore! I've had it with you. Kill me if you want I don't care.'' Christy said and stomped her way to the door. Christy opened the door but failed to get out. Lance had turned her around and violently beat her.

The men went from room to room asking people have they seen Christy.

'' Excuse ne have you seen this woman?'' Petey asked.

'' I'm afraid not, sir.''

Rejection after rejection hurt Petey until he came across one last room.

What room has Petey come across? Is Christy in there? Will she be ok? Keep reading and reviewing and you'll know!


	7. Chapter 7

'' Please Lance.'' Petey heard.

'' I'm tired of your smart ass mouth now shut up and take it!''

Petey thought he was hearing things again until he heard christy's cries gain.

'' Somebody help me!''

'' Christy!'' Petey said and walked through the open door. When Petey saw Lance on top of Christy he immidietaly pulled Lance form off her and began to punch his face. Petey gave Lance punches repeadtly making Lance's nose bleed. Petey had the upperhand until Lance countered and threw him into the wooden table.

'' Ahh! Petey said as he winced in pain.

'' Petey!'' Christy said.

'' Come on Petey, get up.'' Lance said taunting him. Petey slowly got up and picked up a wooden leg from the table and bashed Lance in the head with it causing lance to collapse to the ground. Petey dropped the leg and fell to the floor with Lance.

'' Are you, okay?'' Christy asked as she ran to Petey's aid, but he was passed out.

Sonjay was walking oass the room when he saw the two.

'' Oh my gosh! He said and walked into the room.

'' Call 911!''. Christy yelled.

'' What's going on? A older guest asked as she came from her room to Lance's room. '' I'll call 911.'' She said looking at the messed up room and knocked out people before her eyes.

'' I already did.'' Sonjay said. What happened?'' Sonjay asked Christy.

'' Lance kidnapped me and Petey found me.''

'' He kidnapped you?'' The woman asked.

Christy shook her head.

'' So that's what I've been hearing. Your cries for help.''

'' Yes.''

'' I'm so sorry, I didn't want to interfere, then when I heard breaking noises I knew something was wrong.'' She said.

'' It's okay.'' Christy said.

Ten Minutes Later

'' What's going? The police asked as they looked at the people.

'' Didn't we just see you last night?'' Officer # 1 asked referring to Sonjay.

'' Christy!'' A.J. said. as he walked to the room and after him the others too.

'' You too.'' Officer # 2 said. You all mind coming to the station?''

They all nodded.

'' Bob I'm going to take the gentleman and the ladies to the staiton, okay.''

'' Okay, Mike.''

All left then the ambulance came.

The Station

'' Miss Hemme, tell me everything that happened.'' The police officer said.

'' Well last night a little before 8:45 my friend and I, Peter Williams, were assaulted by Lance Hoyt.

'' Now what did he do?''

'' He came in the resturant Basque and started to harrassing me when he walked past the table.

'' Uh-Huh.''

Christy and the men and the hotel resident told the police everything and all stories matched. The ploice told them they were free to go. The hotel resident went back to the hotel while the others went to the hospital.

Petey's Room

'' Hello Mr. Williams, not many people are happy to see me everyday, but you're different.'' Petey's doctor said jokingly.

'' Hey.'' Petey said.

'' What is with you and hspitals?''

'' Alot, but it's worth it.''

'' Well you're free to go and make sure you go easy on your back.''

'' I will.'' Petey chuckled.

Petey left the room and slowly walked to the lobby to call for someone to pick him up.

In The Lobby

'' I hope he's okay.'' Chrisy said.

'' Chris he's gon' be alright, now will you calmn down?''

''Calm down? How can I calm down after he collapsed on the floor and fainted?''

'' He'll be fine.'' Jay said as he touched her shoulder.'' What you should worry about is Lance and the law.''

Christy sighed.'' Way to bring up memories.'' She said.

'' Sorry.'' Jay said.

'' Well we're going to the cafeteria, you want something?'' Josh asked.

''I'm fine.''

'' You sure?'' Josh said.

'' Yeah.''

'' Bye Chris.'' Sonjay said.

'' Bye.''

The men went to the cafeteria. While they were there Christy decided she would take a seat and wait til' they caame back, but was stopped bya man.

'' Excuse me miss, did you happen to see a fiery red head walk around here?''

Christy's eyes immidietaly teared up. Christy turned around and jumped in to Petey's arms.

'' Petey.'' She said as she had her arms around his neck.

'' I've missed you so much.'' Christy said.

'' I've missed you too.''

Christy and Petey pulled apart from eachother's arms. The two looked into eachother's eyes and withthat they shared and passionate kiss.

'' I love you.'' Christy said.

'' I love you too.''

Christy took Petey's hand and went back to the hotel.

At The Hotel

Christy and Petey got back to the the hotel and went to Gail's room to get Christy's things and went to Petey's room. Christy showered and changed into her sexy lingerie beacuse her and Petey would be spending the night together.

Petey lit the candles. Petey then picked up Christy and layed her down on the bed. Christy and Petey shared another passionate kiss.

The lovemaking went on as Christy pulled off Petey's shirt . Christy went crazy when she saw Petey's body. Christy layed Petey down on the bed and kissed his stomach all the way up to his lips. Petey sat up and had Christy raise her arm up, so he could remove her shirt, and he did. Petey pulled her straps down as he kissed her shoulder then removing her bra.

Christy giggled. '' That tickled.''

'' It wasn't suppose to. Petey said as he moved up to her neck kissing it. Petey moved below Christy's belt and slipped off her shoes and pants. Petey looked at her body as she layed there.

'' You look beautiful.'' She blushed.

Christy and Petey pulled eachother back into eachother's arms and kissed. The two made love all night long and not once thought about tomorrow or Lance. Just the night that they would be spending together.

The End

If you all must know Lance did get arrested and spent twelve years in prison.

The stories over and it would mean alot if you readers could review!


End file.
